Elvis
The 4th Iris Elf Chieftain, who held the position longer than anyone else. She seems more like an easy-going sister, making others relaxed and gathering them together. When talking to her favorite descendants, she usually calls herself Sister. She knows Alven's step mother Shena from wayback. When Shena took Alven to the village, she took care of him for a while. Alven trusts and relies on her very much. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Forest Ranger * Title Attribute: Increase HP of wind type characters in the party by 40%. Story of Resonance The Fourth Chief As the chief, Elvis has guarded Rainbow Crystal Village longer than anyone else. But the best thing about her is that she doesn’t stand on a pedestal above everyone else, but is as warm and friendly as a neighbor. The Birth of a Chief Elvis is Rainbow Crystal Village’s fourth chief, she’s also been chief longer than any of the others. But to start with, Elvis didn’t want to be a chief, up until the third chief of the village spoke to her making her actually inherit the duty of chief. "Next time be careful not to sprain your ankle. " Elvis crouched on the floor, carefully wrapping a bandage around a boy’s foot. "Thank you Elvis! " The boy nodded, and ran home smiling. After making sure that his foot was ok, Elvis went to the chief’s house. From some time before that she didn't quite remember, Elvis started to help take care of the chief. Not only the Chief, Elvis kindly helped everyone in the village, and everyone loved this warm, loving lady. "Elvis, the elections for the fourth chief are starting. " The chief said when seeing Elvis. "Yeah, there are lots of reliable, dignified people participating in it, everyone’s really enthusiastic. " Elvis said as she tidied the room. "You should become the next chief. " Elvis looked at the chief in shock before smiling and shaking her head. "I don’t suit your role, I can’t take on that kind of great responsibility. " "I couldn’t protect your parents back then, but you still grew up healthily and are more beautiful and charming than anyone else. " "My parents...? " "They sacrificed themselves for the village, the message that they left for me was "protect the others". " You’re just like how I used to be, quietly protecting everyone around you. But there’ll always be those that can’t be helped, so I became the chief——This way I can protect my loved ones, don’t you think? " ——Kind people do not necessarily suit being the chief, but the chief must have a kind heart. If you don’t believe in yourself, then believe in me, believe in your parents' choice. This was the last thing that the chief said to Elvis. Not long after, the third chief passed away, and the elections for the fourth chief started. ——Although I lost my parents, everyone has taken me in and treated me like their own. So...I want to take care of everyone. After thinking about the chief’s words, Elvis eventually wrote her name on the candidate list. And everyone exceeded Elvis’ expectations—— Everyone in Rainbow Crystal Village all voted for Elvis. Each little act of kindness was like a seed, gathering together and sprouting into a huge tree. Just like that, Elvis became Rainbow Crystal Village’s fourth chief, she also served as the chief longer than anyone else. Inherited Happiness Two strangers came to Rainbow Crystal Village. Elvis knew they were White Deer and "Star Son", two soldiers who would bring trouble to the village. But, Elvis saw that Shena, just a common mother who wanted her own child to be happy. But the sudden appearance of Shena troubled the chief, Elvis. She planned to urge this Thirteen Wing Empire soldier to leave Rainbow Crystal Village. "I won’t hurt anyone...please let me live here with Alven. " Elvis didn’t expect Shena to be so earnest and not put on any airs. "You are the head of the Thirteen Wings, and we’re just a group of Rainbow Crystal Spirits in the middle of nowhere. " "I’m not an empire warrior anymore. It’s not about me though. It’s about Alven——my child, I just want him to have a normal childhood. " This was unbelievable, who would have thought that the fierce warrior Shena would use this sort of tone to beg others. "Please help me, chief. Even if it’s just Alven, please let him live here. " Elvis was silent for a while before asking her final question. "Why did you choose Rainbow Crystal Village? " Shena’s face went red: "I hope that Alven can find some friends his own age, so..." Hearing this, Elvis was finally certain, this white deer wasn’t the head of the Empire’s Thirteen Wings and was just a normal "mother". "I can tell that you’re sincere, I’ll prepare a two-roomed house. " "But the villagers——" "Don’t worry, no one will be afraid of a common mother. " And like that, Shena and Alven entered Rainbow Crystal Village and over time, they became members of this village. Elvis chatted with Shena many times about the burden of her "Star Son". "I’ll protect that child, I once lost everything so this time...no matter what, even if it kills me, I want Alven to be happy. " ——What about your happiness? Elvis didn’t say this sentence out loud. After that day, Shena and Alven left Rainbow Crystal Village and Shena sacrificed herself protecting Alven from an attack. As time passed on, a few years later Elvis met Alven again, but this time he wasn’t a soft and tender child. "You’ve turned into a fine young man, come give me a hug. " Seeing Alven all grown up, Elvis suddenly felt that maybe Shena has already found her own happiness. Category:Characters